goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Lawson Ungrounds Gelman, Gelman Demolishes Fluttershy106's House, Lawson Puts Stones in Fluttershy106's Tummy and Both Get Grounded
Cast Lawson-Eric Gelman-Joey Me-Steven Nurse-Kate Doctor-Dallas Mr. Lawson-Wiseguy Gelman's dad-Simon Mr. Lawson's angry voice and Gelman's dad's angry voice-Scary voice Transcript At Gelman's house, Lawson was praising Gelman. Lawson: Gelman, you're ungrounded. You can do whatever you like. And I want you to demolish Fluttershy106's house. I'm afraid Lieutenant Griswald just drove the bears out of it. Go to the construction yard and use the crane with a wrecking ball to demolish the house while I bring some stones to the hospital so I can visit Fluttershy106 in the hospital, open his tummy up and put stones in it! Gelman: Right, I will demolish Fluttershy106's house! Hahahahahaha! Fluttershy106 will be sore if he returns! He'll throw an angry tantrum like Prince John! Lawson: He'll be dead when he trips down the stairs with stones in his tummy. Good luck, Gelman! Lawson: Good luck, Lawson! Gelman went off to the construction yard while Lawson went off to fetch some stones. Then Gelman entered the construction yard and he picked a crane with a wrecking crane. Gelman: Let's hop on the crane! Gelman hopped on the crane and he drove off to Fluttershy106's house. The construction worker rushed in, shouting. Construction Worker: Hey! Come back with my crane! Later, Gelman arrived at Fluttershy106's house. Gelman: Let's demolish Fluttershy106's house! So Gelman started to swing the wrecking ball to demolish Fluttershy106's house, and kept on wrecking it. Then Fluttershy106's house fell down. Gelman cheered. Gelman: Yay! I did it! I demolished Fluttershy106's house! Yay! Now let's take the crane back to the construction yard. Gelman drove the crane back to the construction yard and then they came back to the construction yard. They got off the crane. Gelman: Now I can get some rest! Meanwhile, in the hospital, Lawson sneaked into the ward while carrying a bucket of stones, and then he sneaked over to Fluttershy106's bed. Fluttershy106 was asleep. Lawson: Oh boy! Time to open Fluttershy106's tummy. So Lawson walked over to Fluttershy106 and lifted his vest up. He pulled the tummy stitches off Fluttershy106's tummy to open it. Then Fluttershy106's tummy was opened. Lawson: Time to put the stones in Fluttershy106's tummy! Lawson sneakily lifted up a bucket of stones and put some stones in Fluttershy106's tummy, and then he finished putting the stones in Fluttershy106's tummy. Lawson: Time to restitch Fluttershy106's tummy. So Lawson restitched Fluttershy106's tummy up, and then he sneaked out. Later, Fluttershy106 woke up. Me: Oh boy. Time to get some food to eat. I'm hungry. Fluttershy106 nearly got out of bed. Me: Hey! What's going on?! What's inside my tummy?! Oh no! There must be stuff inside my tummy! I must go see the nurse right now! Fluttershy106 heaved himself out of bed and walked slowly towards the door. Me: Ow! My tummy is on fire. Ow. I'm in great pain. Fluttershy106 went out of the door and walked slowly along the way and walked towards the stairs, and he took one step down, but started tripping down the stairs, screaming. Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Fluttershy kept tripping down the stairs and landed to the floor, and stitches came off his tummy and stones fell out of Fluttershy106's tummy. Just then, the nurse came. She was horrified. Nurse: Oh no! Poor man's been badly injured! Oh no! His tummy's opened again! I can't believe it! He's dead! Oh no! There are stones in his tummy! Someone might have put stones in his tummy! This is terrible! I think we may have to put Fluttershy106 in the morgue. Just then, the doctor came. Doctor: Nurse, Lawson just sneaked into the ward and put stones in Fluttershy106's tummy. Now Fluttershy106 won't get better, thanks to Lawson! He won't be coming back to Third Street School to substitute for Principal Prickly. Nurse: Oh no! This is terrible! The nurse turned angry. Nurse: That boy is going to be much trouble! That's it, I'm calling his parents right now! The nurse telephoned Lawson's parents. Nurse: Hello, Lawson's parents! Your son Lawson just put stones in Fluttershy106's tummy, and now Fluttershy106 won't be coming back to Third Street School to substitute for Principal Prickly. This is so sad! Can you please ground Lawson? Great! Thank you! Bye! The nurse put down the phone. (We see Lawson's dad angry with a firey background surrounding him) Lawson's dad: (Scary voice) Erwin, Erwin, Erwin, Erwin, Erwin, get over here right now! (We see Gelman's dad angry with a firey background surrounding him) Gelman's dad: (Scary voice) Gelman, Gelman, Gelman, Gelman, Gelman, get over here right now! Back in Lawson's house, Lawson's dad scolded Lawson. Lawson's dad: Erwin, how dare you unground Gelman and put stones in Fluttershy106's tummy?! Why did you do such thing?! You know you can't do that to poor Fluttershy106 at all and putting stones in Fluttershy106's tummy is a very bad thing to do! And you know Gelman is a bad boy! That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for three days with no TV, no computer, no video games, no nothing! Go upstairs to your room now! Lawson went upstairs to his room, crying. Gelman: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Back in Gelman's house, Gelman's dad scolded Gelman. Gelman's dad: Gelman, how dare you demolish Fluttershy106's house?! You know you can't do that at all and demolishing Fluttershy106's house is a very bad thing to do! That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for three days with no TV, no computer, no video games, no nothing! Go upstairs to your room now! Gelman went upstairs to his room, crying. Gelman: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Category:All Lawson deserves Category:All Gelman deserves Category:Grounded Stuff